


Brain Bleach

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [44]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: Johanna continues to be my favorite everything





	Brain Bleach

After a dawn patrol,[Elspeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35116256) was exhausted when she landed on North Face, her frills pulled back, wings closed. Since Doubt was gone she and the rest of the guards had to take more shifts. It wasn’t taxing work since they were so isolated but it was boring and unstimulating, to say the least. She opened the door of the barracks and ran right into someone. “O-oh, sorry,” she said, looking up at them. She’d never seen them before. They were… frilly, not in that they were lacy but in that they were more draconic than she expected, like a halfway shift. Or like they couldn’t decide what they were going to be. Clay-colored skin with more scales than expected and a short tuft of a black beard and his black hair in disarray. The horns and facial fins were a dead giveaway; [Guardian](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&id=67914&tab=dragon&did=34646201). Funny, she didn’t know any guardians that fit this description. None that she knew they were allies with at any rate.

“No problem,” he said. He seemed… embarrassed? No, not embarrassed, more awkward. She never knew Guardians to be terribly awkward so that was an interesting thing to think.

“Who’re you?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be leaving,” and he walked past her quickly. Elspeth rose her frill in confusion. What- had just happened?

She went to find her mother and found Johanna dressed down in her office. She’d never seen her mother so casual. She even had her black and gray hair down and loose about her shoulders. Elspeth had never really seen her out of her armor, or at the vest least, not something that showed off her throat. “Mother, did you have a guest?” she asked after knocking lightly on the door.

“Hmm?” [Johanna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=172145) looked up at her. “Oh. Yes. Did he leave already?”

“Uh… yes? You didn’t know? Are you alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Johanna said and put down the paper she was going over. She brushed some of her hair away from her neck.

“What’s _that_?” Elspeth squeaked, horrified, mortified, stunned stupid by the clear little bruise on Johanna’s neck. “Was that- who was- DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT GUARDIAN!?” she cried.

“Not so loud,” Johanna tutted at her. “I may be old but I still have my charms-

“Mother!” Elspeth cried. She really didn’t want to even imagine what her brain was trying to imagine. She cursed her active imagination.

Johanna got gracefully to her feet. “I take it patrol was uneventful?” she asked.

“You’re asking me about that now?” Elspeth was practically beside herself. As it was she had to come to terms with the fact that her mother and father had had to have sex for her to be born she didn’t want to _know_ her mother, who was old, was sleeping with men who looked about a sixth her age. That guardian had looked pretty young. He looked as old as _she_ was. Elspeth didn’t want to think about that.

Johanna sighed a little, “Yes. How was patrol?”

“Nothing happened. Mother why would do that?”

“That is my concern,” she said.

“But-

“Elspeth. It is none of your concern. Now, why don’t you go off to get some shut-eye, hmm?”

“Mother-

“That’s the end of the discussion, Elspeth.”

“But _why_?” she stressed again as Johanna moved away from her desk, done with the morning work. Or done with whatever she was checking on.

Johanna looked down at her, a small frown in her eyebrows. “We all get lonely, sweetie,” she said softly. “Now off you go,” and she gently turned Elspeth around, out of her office. “I’ve a bit more work today but I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Mother, you don’t have to be lonely, we’re all here for you,” Elspeth said. She didn’t like hearing her mother was lonely.

“I know, sweetie,” she said gently. “But none of you are my type,” and she shut the office door between her and Elspeth. Elspeth just stood there, mouth agape, face as red as a strawberry, for several moments. Finally, she was able to compose herself enough to retreat to the baths and her own quarters. Really she’d prefer to never bring up this incident again.

**Author's Note:**

> Johanna continues to be my favorite everything


End file.
